Rival-chan
Rival-chan was a placeholder stand-in for Osana Najimi, the first official rival.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/661279626191200256 Rival-chan exists because at some point in 2015, YandereDev was not satisfied with her appearance as the original Osana Najimi. This version of Osana "didn't look tsundere enough", so Osana's old appearance became Rival-chan. Rival-chan currently remains in the game as a placeholder model, as she is not fully implemented, while Osana has a new appearance and retains her tsundere personality.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/664324266079334400 Appearance Rival-chan is an extremely short girl, and is currently the shortest character in the game. She has flushed cheeks, a soft smile, orange-amber eyes, and pale skin. Her ginger hair is worn in two slightly curled pigtails. To keep her hair up, she wears ruffled pink and white polka-dotted scrunchies and a purple ribbon. She wears the default female school uniform, unless customized by the player, and black shoes with white loose socks. She is highlighted red in Yandere Vision. Routine Rival-chan does not have a programmed routine. In April 2015, YandereDev said that she would walk around,https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/585914952151506944 but that was before Osana's original appearance became Rival-chan's. She currently stands by the closest cherry tree to the left of the fountain in the plaza. Purpose She was originally implemented to test the rival outline.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/697208079255937024 Because she has no AI, sending a picture of Rival-chan to Info-chan will do nothing, as Info-chan can't recognize her. Rival-chan may make it into the final game, as the game needs at least 90 students. If she is never fully implemented as a student, she will be removed completely.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/697382097971867648 YandereDev calls her "indestructible", as apparently many players have tried to kill her to no avail.https://yanderedev.wordpress.com/2016/04/26/indestructible-rival/ Other Scenes She appears in the spin-off game Yandere Clicker back when she was named Osana Najimi. Her face was used for the "Imouto" option, described as "A kawaii Imouto who will stab Senpai for you". However, she is not Senpai's sister and should not be mistaken as such.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/621789721958576128 She also makes a small cameo in the "April Fools Parody Trailer", where her photos appear on the corkboard. Knives through Rival-chan's head hold the photos up. She makes another cameo in "It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like Murder", where Rival-chan was hunted down by Yandere-chan through the woods and eventually killed. Rival-chan is a main character in the video "Indestructible Rival" and its sequel, "Indestructible Rival 2", where Yandere-chan unsuccessfully tries to kill her in multiple ways. Trivia *She is unaffected by any Easter Eggs or the Demonic Ritual. *She is the only unprogrammed NPC whose uniform will change according to the player's choices. *Before the November 15th, 2015 Build, she always stood by the first cherry tree by the school entrance. She was moved to the plaza in the November 15th, 2015 Build. *Pressing Space will make Rival-chan cycle through several animations. *She makes multiple cameos in the Challenges Menu, where she is shown as the target of every elimination method. *Rival-chan's 3D model is available on the Unity Asset store, and her model is named Satomi Makise. *Her hairstyle cannot be loaded by any other NPCs.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/653480191499505666 **As of the September 1st, 2017 Build, players can now load students with her hairstyle. *Rival-chan makes a small cameo in the Gaming Club by appearing on the stealth game, being stalked by Oka Ruto. *The reason why her hairstyle was added into game files JSON and Pose Mode was because a fan wanted to pose her.https://www.reddit.com/r/yandere_simulator/comments/7loczq/a_simple_question_for_yanderedev/ *If you press the H key multiple times, Yandere-chan will wear her hairstyle. Illustrations RivalchanDismembermentArt.png|A promotional image of dismemberment made by SRealms, shown on YandereDev's blog. RivalchanFleeing.jpg|Rival-chan fleeing. HuntedRivalChan.jpg|Yandere-chan chasing after Rival-chan with a knife. CorneredRivalChan.jpg|Rival-chan cornered. Goodbye,_rivalchan.jpg|Yandere-chan approaching Rival-chan. Stealthgame.jpeg|Rival-chan's cameo in the stealth game. April 15th, 2016. NeckFail.jpeg|Yandere-chan unsuccessfully stabbing Rival-chan in the neck in "Indestructible Rival". Chainfail.jpeg|Yandere-chan trying to cut Rival-chan with a chainsaw. TreeFail.jpeg|Rival-chan unsuccessfully crushed by a tree. Rival-chan in a challenge illustration.jpg|Rival-chan and Yandere-chan in the homicide challenge illustration. Fds-1471684692.png|Rival-chan and Yandere-chan in the drowning challenge illustration. Af.png|Rival-chan and Yandere-chan in the kidnapping challenge illustration. Špo.png|Rival-chan and Yandere-chan in the fake suicide challenge illustration. Sad-2.png|Rival-chan in the poison challenge illustration. Video2.png|Yandere-chan and Rival-chan in "Indestructible Rival 2". Video1.png|Rival-chan floating in space in "Indestructible Rival 2". G-0.png|Rival-chan as a marionette in Matchmaking is Coming Soon. Rivalchaninphoto.png|Rival-chan in Yandere-chan's Childhood. Gallery Rivalchan2.png|Rival-chan happy. Rivalchan4.png|Rival-chan saluting. Rivalchan6.png|Rival-chan stretching her arms. Rivalchan7.png|Rival-chan curtseying. Rivalchan8.png|Rival-chan placing her arms on her chest. Rivalchan9.png|Rival-chan blushing. Rivalchan11.png|Rival-chan winking. Photo_13.png|Rival-chan smiling. Rival-chan bows.png|Rival-chan bowing. Osana8.png|Rival-chan's cameo in the "April Fools Parody Trailer", back when her appearance belonged to Osana. January2nd2016Rival-chanHair.png|Wearing Rival-chan's hairstyle. January 2nd, 2016. Category:Characters Category:Akademi High Students Category:Rivals Category:Females Category:Female Students Category:Unkillable Category:Noninteractive Category:Unprogrammed Category:Minor Characters Category:Placeholder